Castlevania Vampire's Lament: Journal Entries
by PixelPhil
Summary: These are the journal entries that show up after meeting a character of learning about an event. These are the journal entries for game 1/5.


Castlevania: Vampire's Lament: Character Journal Entries

Lukas: An excellent swordsman, Lukas Damaske comes from a life of abuse, drunkenness, and debauchery. Lukas' fame comes from his defeat of Countess Carmilla in Styria, Austria and his kinship to Cornell; a famous Man-Wolf who was instrumental in the defeat of Dracula in 1844 whom Lukas' horse is named after. Lukas has two siblings, an older sister and brother, named Lauren and Peter, though only Lukas and Lauren had Lycanthropy.

Alucard: Alucard, born Adrian Fahrenheit Tepes, is the dhampir son of Dracula Vlad Tepes. Alucard was trained by his own father, thus his powers are almost perfect. He was born in 1458, making him 642 (as of 2100), and helped in the defeat of Dracula in 1476, 1917, 1999, 2035, and 2036. As of 1820, both Stelian Belmont and Alucard disappeared, and did not resurface until 1999 with Julius Belmont.

Kailey Belnades: A powerful mage, Kailey Belnades fights in the name of the church, and assists Ezekiel Belmont in many missions. Kailey's family was killed in a car crash, with the only survivor being her, and was taken in by the church. Her fame comes from her family history, starting with Sypha Belnades in 1476, Carrie Fernandez in 1852, and Yoko Belnades in 2035 and 2036. The Belnades family often travelled with the Bucur family, and shared magical abilities.

Ezekiel Belmont: Descendant of the mighty clan, Ezekiel Belmont is the son of Marcus Belmont and Abigail Bucur. Ezekiel either travels alone, or with Kailey Belnades, and is rarely seen with anyone else. Ezekiel's fame comes from his lineage that had thwarted Dracula many times. Starting with Leon in 1094, continuing through Julius in 1999. Ezekiel Belmont has always been rebellious and tends to use unorthodox methods in completing his tasks.

Marcus Belmont: Descendant of the Belmont clan, and father of Ezekiel Belmont. Marcus Belmont, son of Victor Belmont, son of Julius Belmont, comes from a life of abuse, drunkenness, and debauchery, much like Lukas. Marcus' fame comes from his defeat of the Jiang Shi in 2077. He was joined by 3 others; Alexander Funar, Anastasia Botezatu, and Abigail Bucur, who Marcus later married.

Death: Death has forever been tied to an alchemy relic known as the Crimson Stone, which, when combined with the Ebony and Ivory Stone, makes the Philosophers Stone. Ever since 1094, Death has always been connected to it, and whoever is master of it. For almost 900 years, Death has been a slave under Dracula, and only until recently under Olrox. Death's true form is known as the Angel of Death and hasn't been seen in centuries.

Peter Damaske: Peter Damaske is the older brother of Lukas, and is often overshadowed by him. He is the only child in his family to be born without Lycanthropy, and is still teased about it by his younger siblings. Peter owns a store in the town of Eden, where he is the unofficial leader. Though he is not magical at all, his precision is unlike any other marksman before him, and carries around a .45 at all times. He has shot Lukas once or twice on accident.

Lauren Damaske: Lauren Damaske is the sister to Peter and Lukas, and is the middle child. She was often called "the Weird Child" by both siblings. Both her and Lukas enjoyed skiing in their small town of Flachau, Austria. Though born as a Lycanthrope, she never decided to use it to fight evil like Lukas did. She instead decided to move to America with her husband. When they were younger, Lukas gave her the nickname Lulu, which he and Peter still call her.

Lyudmil: Lyudmil was the closest friend of Alucard, believed to have been dead for hundreds of years. He was a servant to Alucard after the death of Lisa, Alucard's mother, and stayed by his side at all times. After a battle with Richter Belmont, Cyril Marquis, and his friend Alexis in 1798, Lyudmil was thought to have been dead, but was later brought back to life by Olrox in order to serve him as a necromancer. Lyudmil always enjoyed walks in the garden with Alucard.

Count Olrox: Count Olrox was a resident of Dracula's castle in 1797, and sought the throne of Dracula. Olrox was defeated by Alucard, but returned in the year 1999 to fight Julius Belmont and many others. He was believed to have been dead, though a body was never recovered. He gained help from many lesser-vampires in the hopes of ruling over Romania in the years leading up to 2100, and took control of Dracula's Castle.

Marus: Marus is a lesser-vampire brought on by Olrox to help him in his quest to rule Romania. Marus joined Olrox in the year 2077, and was the first of his many devoted followers. Marus has specialized in blood attacks, similar to that of Brauner, another lesser-vampire who fought Jonathan Morris and Charlotte Aulin in 1944. Marus has been called by many names over the years. Among them, Marus: The Destroyer of Nations, and Marus: The Darkest Knight.

Damian Schneider: Damian Schneider is the descendant of Reinhardt Schneider, who wielded the Vampire Killer whip in place of the Belmont's in 1852. Reinhardt later died after defeating Dracula from overuse of the whip. The family later exiled itself in disgrace. Damian returned to Dracula's Castle in hopes of reclaiming his honor by finding the lost remains of Dracula, believing himself to be one of the four who would defeat Olrox, as told by the prophecy.

Evan Armster: Evan Armster was the descendant of Joachim Armster, the vampire who was imprisoned by Walter Bernhard in 1094, and was one of the followers of Olrox. She assisted Countess Carmilla on many occasions, and later found Kristen Kazhe, who she would later adopt as a sister. She specializes in fire attacks, and was called Hell's Fury by many. She and Kristen had plans to escape and overthrow Olrox after being abused by his hand many times.

Kristen Kazhe: Kristen Kazhe was a young girl found by Evan Armster and Countess Carmilla on one of their travels. Evan and her formed a fast friendship, and was nearly killed, until Evan saved her, and adopted her as a sister. Kristen forever maintained her youth, and would never age in appearance. She specialized in Electric attacks, and often played pranks on her older sister. She was the most abused out of the two, allowing her to manifest a form of pure hatred.

Aurora: Aurora was a succubus who was also a servant to Alucard, as a gift from his father. She would often sexually torment him, and would later try and trick Alucard into thinking she was his mother, Lisa. She was trapped in a nightmare-like realm for 300 years, and tried to trick Lukas into thinking she was his sister. Aurora's name means beautiful, as she would often remind Alucard, who despised everything she had done to him.

Walter Bernhard: Walter Bernhard was the user of the Ebony Stone, allowing him to take control of the darkness and spread his power wherever he deemed worthy. He was pulled into an area called the Unknown by a time rift. Walter was defeated by Leon Belmont in 1094, and went on to have his soul embedded in the Crimson Stone by Mathias Cronqvist. Walter Bernhard enslaved many vampires for his pleasure, including Joachim Armster.

True Olrox: True Olrox is the amalgamation of Olrox' soul and Dracula's body. When Olrox obtained the remains of Dracula from Ezekiel Belmont, the two parts joined, allowing Dracula's final thoughts from 1999 to be spoken. Though True Olrox claims to be Dracula, it has no actual consciousness, and is only the combined instincts of the two entities. True Olrox was created through an unknown and forbidden form of Alchemy, and forever destroyed the host soul.

Angel of Death: After being purified by Ezekiel Belmont taking the Crimson Stone from True Olrox, Death became the Angel of Death. This is what Death was before being controlled by the Crimson Stone. As an entity, the Angel of Death is neither evil nor good, because Death is only a natural part of life. Now that the Crimson Stone is split in half, it is unknown whether or not it will ever have power over Death again, or if he may be controlled by two masters.

Countess Carmilla: Countess Carmilla is a vampire whose bloodlust rivaled that of Dracula. She was known as the Blood Countess, and travelled with her lesbian companion, Laura, and later with Evan Armster. She was known for resurrecting Dracula in 1698 and 1830, and fighting Richter in 1792. She was killed in a famous battle with Lukas Damaske in Styria, Austria. She was recognizable from the mask she wore which had tears of blood streaming down its face.

The Unknown: The Unknown is one of three dimensions which was once home to the Crimson Stone. If ever the stone was brought into the dimension, the user would be able to form it to his will. When Olrox commanded the Unknown, he shaped it to recreate every important Belmont from multiple universes. However, when he was defeated, the Crimson Stone's power was diminished, allowing Death to manipulate Olrox.

Prophecy of 2100: In the year 2100, four mighty vampire hunters will journey to Dracula's castle to defeat a more powerful enemy from the past. This enemy will take on many followers, but will be destroyed by a man-beast, a vampire, a hunter of a prestigious family, a mage of similar origin, and the power of Dracula himself. However, a follower will escape, and will continue this enemy's legacy.

Hunter Whip: When the Vampire Killer whip was corrupted by Richter Belmont in 1797, many other weapons were made to try and combat Dracula, such as Glyphs used by Ecclesia, the Alucard Spear which was used by the Lecarde Family, or the Hunter Whip which was used by the Baldwin family. It was originally used by Morris Baldwin who used it in a battle against Dracula, and then by Nathan Graves who also used it against Dracula in 1830.

Crimson Stone: The Crimson Stone is a product of alchemy, created by Rinaldo Gandolfi, among others, and has the power to control Death itself. The stone has the ability to take in souls of extremely powerful vampires, thus making it more powerful, and granting the user the powers of all souls trapped inside. When combined with the Ebony and Ivory Stones, it creates the Philosophers Stone; the true goal of any alchemist.

Ebony Stone: The Ebony Stone is also a product of Alchemy, created by Rinaldo Gandolfi, among others, and has the power to control darkness itself. The stone has the ability to enshroud any area, and keep the users power spread amongst the darkness. The Stone was originally kept by Walter Bernhard, but was lost after his defeat in 1094, until it later resurfaced in 2077, where Marcus Belmont defeated its master, and returned it to the church in Craiova.

Ivory Stone: Not much is known about the Ivory Stone, except that it was not created by alchemists anywhere, and it has never been found. Some speculate it to control creation, whereas others think it may control humanity, and will only be unleashed during the end times spoken about in Revelation. There are rumors that it sits in Hell waiting to be used, or that it can control time, but none of these have ever been proven to be true.


End file.
